Broken Angel
by valeakiaru
Summary: Un angel blanco, un angel oscuro, eso impedira que Kurt y Blaine descubran que son almas gemelas?
1. Chapter 1

**Broken****Angel**

Prologo:

_A veces pienso como termine en este punto de mi vida, solo son amigos, son familia, sin novio, pero yo lo provoqué no?, la verdad no debí haberme enamorado de él, sabia que me traería problemas pero me quise arriesgar, dicen que te arriesgues en el amor que busques siempre la persona ideal para ti, yo la encontré, pero no te dicen que pasa cuando no eres lo que esa persona necesita. Nadie creería que lo que necesitaba era alguien que pusiera su vida en peligro, que arriesgue todo lo que tiene por poco o nada, y lo poco que le quede lo use para destruirse la vida, poco a poco, sin pensar como eso puede lastimar a todos lo que lo rodean, aunque el piense que nadie lo quiere. Aun que, so lo piensas bien, el alcohol y las drogas no es lo que matan, el desamor en cambio si. Las drogas y el alcohol te lastiman y te dañan mucho, enfermándote, pero el desamor es como la bala de una pistola, cundo se decide soltar el gatillo ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer para regresarla y atraviesa la piel y el huso al instante dejando una muerte a su paso. Irónico, no crees, el chico con familia, sueños, amigos, ganas de encontrar el amor y vivir plenamente va a morir, mientras el chico que quiere encontrarse con la muerte lo más pronto posible, va a vivir eternamente, pero la verdad no me importa, ya que estoy profundamente enamorado, de él y eso nada lo cambiara. Me convertí en un sueño roto, ya no tengo nada ni siquiera a ti, un ángel blanco, convertido a negro por venderle su alma al demonio, solo por volver haber esos hermosos ojos penetrantes una vez más antes de sentir como el fierro penetra en la piel hasta el corazón y la vida se escapa. Pero no importa ya estaba muerto desde antes así que esto es solo para liberar mi alma del cuerpo que se destruyo poco a poco por un amor oscuro._

Estas fueron las últimas que palabras que escribió Kurt E. Hummel, en papel de seda con una pluma empapada de sangre de pavorreal, para su amado que jamás lo volvería a ver. Después tomo la daga entre sus manos admirando su reflejo en ella, pensando imaginando una vida que jamás tendría ya que un ángel negro no podía amar, y eso era lo que más anhelaba en el mundo. Así que cerró la sus manos en torno al mago de la daga y en un impulso, la clavo en su corazón, soltando un gritó de dolor y liberación. Su cuerpo calló al suelo pesadamente; gritaba y se retorcía de dolor, sintió como la daga se enterró en su corazón y este de pronto paro de latir dejando su piel frío y cuando ya no sintió nada solo dejo caer una lagrima más, dejando ahí todo el dolor que había pasado los últimos 6 años de su vida. Y antes de cerrar sus ojos, que se sentían cada segundo mas pesados vio una luz blanca y sintió como la vida desaparecía.


	2. Fireworks

**Advertencia: Glee no me pertenece, ni Klaine,, puede contener personajes un poco salidos de su carácter habitual. **

**Notas iníciales: espero que les halla gustado el prologo, tranquilos no tiene mucho que ver con la historia, bueno no todavía, pero aquí les dejo el primer capitulo, que lo gosen. Los nombres de los capítulos son canciones que pensé que concordaban con el capítulo. Así que si que si quieren darse una idea del capitulo, pueden buscar la canción en You Tube. Espero sus reviews. **

Capitulo 1: Fireworks

_Kurt Hummel iba caminando hacia la banca de esta el fondo en el pequeño salón de segundo de primaria, esperando pasar desapercibido a cualquier costo, después de lo que había pasado hace un año. El año pasado había conocido a un chico que le hiso la vida imposible, siempre lo insultaba por su voz, lo alejaba de los demás niños y siempre terminaba comiendo con las niñas (en lo personal no le molestaba, siempre se la pasaba mejor con ellas). Afortunadamente se había mudado de escuela y no lo volvería a verlo, pero no quería pasar por lo mismo, así que pensó que lo mejor sería estar solo y ya se había echo la idea de que no necesitaba a nadie._

_Cuando los demás niños empezaron a llegar al aula se dio cuenta de que su plan estaba funcionado, nadie le había dado la mirada, ni un saludo, todos estaban hablando con sus viejos amigos del año pasado, conocía a todos, menos aun niño, de pelo negro rizado, no era muy alto, su piel estaba un poco bronceada, sus ojos eran de color verde-avellana, usaba un chaleco verde de rombos encima de una playera amarilla, traía una corbata de moño color verde en el cuello que combinaba con el chaleco, unos jeans azul oscuro y zapatos negros, para Kurt el niño era bastante bonito, aun que no quiso acercarse, se sentía un poco triste por estar tan solo, pero no quería que se burlaran de su voz, o de su piel tan pálida otra vez, ya tenía suficiente con el año pasado y no quería que le pasara otra vez así que se quede un su banca, solo. Pero el moreno no pareció darse cuenta de eso y se acercó a él, sentándose en la banca de al lado._

_-Hola, soy Blaine- dijo el chico sonriéndole y extendiéndole la mano._

_-Kurt- apenas con un susurro y respondiendo al saludo_

_-¿Qué haces tan solo, no debería estar con tus amigos?- dijo él, siguiéndole mostrando su hermosa sonrisa_

_-No tengo- respondió, intentando no dejar caer la lágrima que se le había formado en su ojo derecho_

_-Yo tampoco, soy nuevo, si quieres puedo ser tu amigo, ¿te gustaría?-_

_A Kurt se le iluminaron los ojos, __**quiere ser mi amigo**__, pensó - si-_

_-A mí también, oye ¿quieres que te enseñe algo?-_

_Kurt asintió_

_Blaine saco un peluche de su mochila, era un canario amarillo de peluche, a Kurt le pareció bastante original, ya que casi siempre veía a niños traer coches, o Power ranger a la escuela, y la niñas Barbies u oso de peluche, pero un canario, era un idea bastante nueva._

_-Me lo regala mi papa, hace un año, su nombre es Pavarotti, no voy a ningún lugar sin el, ¿quieres abrasarlo?-_

_Kurt asintió, lo tomo en sus manos y lo pego a su peño – es muy suave –_

_-lo sé, siempre duermo con él, ¿te gusta?-_

_-si mucho-_

_-¿quieres que te lo regale?- _

_-¿Pero no te lo había dado tu papá?-_

_-Si pero, yo te lo quiero dar a ti, mi mamá me dijo que a las personas que son especiales para ti se le pude dar un regalo, y este es mi regalo para ti-_

_-¿soy especial?- le dijo Kurt con esperanza en sus ojos, nadie nunca le había dicho eso, en especial alguien que conocía de hace 5 minutos._

_-claro, eres mi primer amigo aquí, y así siempre me recordarás-_

_-tú también eres mi primer amigo, gracias- dijo Kurt, más feliz que nunca, pero después pensó – pero ahora debó darte algo yo, para que me recuerdes-._

_-Pues si, creo que sí, pero no sé que me puedas d...-_

_Blaine no pudo terminar de hablar, cuando Kurt ya le había dado un besó en la mejilla. El chico de ojos piel parecida a porcelana, se sonrojo y aparto la mirada dirigiéndosela al peluche que seguía estando entre sus brazos._

_Después de un par de minutos Blaine le dijo- Creí que regalar un peluche de canario era original. Pero un besó…-_

_Blaine se quedo pensando, Kurt empezó a ponerse nervioso, que tal si no le gustaba, y si ya no quería seguir siendo su amigo, pero en eso Blaine volvió a hablar, sacando a Kurt de sus pensamientos negativos._

_-… es bastante nuevo, lindo de hecho, me gusto-_

_-¿Enserio?-_

_-si, nunca había recibido un besó de un niño, pero fue lindo la verdad…- Blaine paró en cuanto se dio cuenta que Kurt empezó a llorar. – Oye ¿dije algo malo?-_

_-No, pero nadie había sido lindo conmigo antes, siempre se burlaban de mí por como actuaba, hablaba y vestía- dijo Kurt secándose las lágrimas de los ojos._

_-Mmmm.… me parece que los que se burlaron de ti son unos tontos- Dijo Blaine, acercándose a Kurt para abrasarlo- Eres bastante original, no raro, de echo eres bastante lindo- dijo Blaine haciendo que Kurt se sonrojara_

_-Tu también- lo dijo casi en un susurro._

_En eso sonó la campana del almuerzo_

_-vamos, que ya tengo hambre- dijo Blaine, sacando lo que al parecer era una bolsa con su desayuno._

_-si yo igual- dijo Kurt, levantándose de su banco._

_Los dos salieron del salón, tomados de la mano, hacia el patio donde los demás niños se encontraban. _

En eso Kurt se levanto sudando, sin saber en donde estaba. Después se dio cuenta que estaba en su cuarto en su cama.

-siempre, el mismo sueño, el mismo día, y nunca recuerdo el nombre del chico al despertar- pensó Kurt, intentando recuperarse de su fantasía.

Se volvió acurrucar en su cama, tenía que levantarse temprano mañana, al fin había llegado a último año, un año más y estaría en un avión, directo hacia New York, haciendo realidad sus sueños

Notas finales: ¿Les gusto?, me emociona pensar en los dos de niños, se me hace tan tierno, espero sus reviews ;)


	3. Teenge Dream

**Advertencia****: Puede contener lenguaje fuerte y ligera actividad sexual gay. Glee no me pertenece n i cualquiera de los personajes mencionados.**

Capítulo 2: Teenage Dream

Kurt Hummel camino por lo pasillo de la escuela hasta la cafetería, buscando la mesa habitual e sus compañeros del club Glee, emocionado de verlos de nuevo, se sentó entre Mercedes y Tina. Empezaron de como la habían pasado este verano, pero todo el mundo fue interrumpido por Rachel, que gritó que tenía un anuncio importante.

-Bueno, que él lo que nos tienes que decir "tan" importante Hobbit- dijo Santana

-Bueno como sabrán este es último años de vario, así que les quería decir ¡feliz último años¡-

-Gracia, ¿pero eso es todo, por eso nos interrumpiste el almuerzo? – soltó Mercedes. Un poco molesta

- No también quería decirles que tuvieran cuidado con el chico nuevo, dicen que ha entrado y salido de la correccional más veces que Puck, además que o han sorprendido en la escuela vendiendo drogas. –

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?- pregunto Artie

-Significa que hay dos manos más para avenarnos en los casilleros, y una oportunidad más para amanecer con un Slushie en el rostro – dijo Rachel, bastante irritada

-No hay que esperar eso, tal vez ni siquiera este interesado en eso- propuso Mike

-No sé, la verdad no quiero arriesgarme, Karofsky ya se fue de las escuela, y no quiero pasar lo mismo otro año, menos en mi último, yo por mi parte, me mantendré distante de el en todo caso— Dijo Kurt, mas que dispuesto a cumplir lo que había dicho.

Todo estuvieron de acuerdo con el

—Entonces esta decidido, nos mantendremos alejados del chico nuevo — termino de decir Finn

En ese momento sonó la campana y todos se dirigieron a sus clases.

Kurt entró a su clase de francés, le iba muy bien la materia, aun así preferiría no ser el único del club Glee en estar ahí. Entonces se dio cuente de que un chico nuevo llegaba al salón. No era muy alto, pero si se veía muy fuerte, venia todo de negro, traía uno convers negros que se veían sucios, unos jeans rotos en las rodillas, una playera negra y chamarra de cuero. La playera dejaba ver perfectamente los músculos de sus bronceados brazos, pero eso no era lo que más le llamó la atención a Kurt. No eran sus ojos color verde avellana, eran tan profundos y lo hipnotizaban. Su cabello eran negro y rizado, se notaba que no había recibido un corte durante meses ya que ni con toda la cantidad de gel que al parecer se había puesto, había logrado contener los rizos que enmarcaban su rostro, tría un perforación en la ceja u un tatuaje de una alas negras en la nuca. Al ver el tatuaje Kurt se detuvo a pensar y después de pensarlo mejor supo 3 cosas, 1) Era el chico nuevo, 2) Era definitivamente un ángel oscuro 3) Era peligroso estar cerca de él. _Entonces ¿porque me siento que no puedo dejar de mirarlo.:_

El moreno se acercó al lugar donde estaba sentado Kurt, y se sentó junto a él. Kurt se empezó a poner nervios y cuanto estuvo apunto de parce para cambiar de lugar, el moreno lo agarró del brazo y le susurró al oído:

—No iras a ningún lado dulzura, te quedarás a mi lado, después de clase tú y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla—.

—No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, ¡suéltame! — dijo Kurt, que empezaba a mostrarse asustado.

—No lo creo ricura, te quedaras conmigo, el tiempo que yo quiera — dio el moreno con el tono de voz más profundo que Kurt hubiera oído, y por alguna razón se quedó a su lado, sin protestar, solo deseando que no le hiciera nada.

Pasó la clase de francés en silencio, Kurt trató de poner atención a lo que decía en el pizarrón pero estaba demasiado nervioso. El chico, que al parecer se llamaba Blaine, no paro de acariciar su entrepierna y meter su mano debajo de su playera acariciando la curva de su espalda. Eso hacia estremecer a Kurt. Sabía que tenia que sentirse incomodo por las acciones del ángel oscuro, pero por más extraño que perezca, lo disfrutaba y eso era lo que más odiaba.

Al terminar la clase estaba dispuesto a correr fuera del salón y dirigirse al club Glee, con sus amigos y después exigir que lo cambiaran de materia, no iba a seguir con Francés, no quería volver a toparse con el, aunque una pequeña voz dentro de él, le decía que estuviera con el todo el tiempo del mundo. Guardo su cuaderno y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero alguien lo tomo por la cintura, por detrás le susurró al oído:

—A donde vas dulzura, ¿tratas de huir de mí? —

Kurt se quedo petrificado, una honda de pánico le invadió el cuerpo y solo se quedo ahí.

—Te hice una pregunta, respóndeme— le volvió a susurrar el moreno

—N-n-no — tartamudeó Kurt.

—Eso creí, ahora vamos a hablar—

—Yo no tengo que hablar nada contigo — Kurt pensó que gritó, pero más bien sonó como un susurró

—Oh, yo creo que si, pequeño ángel blanco, además ¿no te gusto como te mime en clase?

—No, eso fui de muy mal gusto— mintió Kurt

—O yo creo que sí ahora me vas a tener que pagar —

—Yo no te debo nada, ¡ahora déjame salir!

—No lo creo, dulzura, me vas a dar lo que yo quiera — dijo Blaine acercándose lentamente hacia Kurt

Kurt dio un paso hacia atrás —No v-voy hacer lo que t-tu quieras, al-aléjate mi— dijo Kurt, intentando ocultar el pánico en su voz.

—No pregunte si lo querías hacer o no ricura—

Kurt no pudo decir nada más, el otro se le había aventado encima, acorralándolo contra la pared, metió la mano dentro de la playera de Kurt, mientras lo besaba salvaje y posesivamente.

Las lágrimas de Kurt empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, y cuando sentía que el aire se le acababa por completó el moreno se le despejo solo para ir hacia su oreja y empezar a morder su óvulo, Kurt dejó salir un gemido de desesperación, en eso Blaine le susurro al oído:

—Tus labios saben jodidamente bien, son tan suaves, me pregunto como se sentirán alrededor de mi miembro —

—No por favor, soy virgen — dijo Kurt entre sollozos.

—No te preocupes, no ahora, pero si lo tendrás que hacer, te va a gustar ya lo verás, y después de eso te voy a follar duro, para que recuerdes a quien le perteneces lindura— dijo Blaine en tono amenazador pero a la vez muy tranquilo, y a los oídos de Kurt, con un toque de dulzura.

Antes de que Kurt respondiera, de nuevo el moreno lo estaba besando, pero esta vez no intento zafarse. Solo se quedo quieto. Sintió como la lengua del otro buscaba la entrada a su boca y se la concedió, empezó a recorrer todos los rincones de su boca y Kurt empezó hacer lo mismo. Hasta que al parecer se les iba a terminar el aire a ambos se separaron, Blaine empezó a lamer las lágrimas de Kurt que a este le pareció un acto muy dulce. Cuando terminó se dio vuelta y sin más se fue.

Dejando a Kurt más confundido que nuca.

— ¡Que diablos pasó !—

**Notas finales: espero sus reviews ;)**


	4. Can't fight this feeling

**Advertencia****: Puede contener lenguaje fuerte y ligera actividad sexual gay. Glee no me pertenece n i cualquiera de los personajes mencionados**

* * *

Can't fight this feeling:

Kurt estaba recostado en su cama, pensando en lo que había pasado esa mañana. No sabía que pensar o hacer, y no le podía decir a nadie sin contarle su secreto. Todavía recordaba como su padre le había dicho que era un ángel blanco y sobre los ángeles negros.

— _¿Kurt, podemos hablar un momento ?— Dijo Burt, entrando a la habitación de su hijo_

—_Claro papi — dijo Kurt con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

—_Como sabes en unos meses cumples 14 años, y, bueno, tu sabes que eres especial, verdad — dijo Burt con tono serio_

—_si, lo sé, se que no soy como los demás niños de la escuela, que tengo gustos diferentes —_

—_si también, pero eres todavía más especial Kurt— Kurt empezó a no comprender lo que su padre le decía, Burt al parecer se dio cuenta de esto, así que soltó un gran suspiro y continuó —Kurt tu eres un ángel, un ángel blanco —_

_ —¿Un ángel?, no lo entiendo — dijo Kurt, un poco confundido_

—_Los ángeles, Kurt, son personas especiales, que fueron enviados a la Tierra a brindarle mucho amor a las personas más necesitadas, que no han tenido mucha suerte en la vida y necesitan alguien en quien confiar, alguien que les de el amor que nunca tuvieron, esa es la misión de un ángel blanco, encontrar alguien que los necesite—_

_Kurt asintió, intentando procesar lo que le había dicho su padre_

_Después Burt continuó, — pero no solo hay ángeles buenos como tu Kurt, también hay ángeles oscuros, ellos son ángeles caídos que se dejaron llevar por el deseo, se aprovecharon de sus parejas, solo usando de ellos, no amándolos, entonces después de quitarles sus alas, ellos hicieron unas nuevas pero con plumas de la noche, ellos nada más pueden sentir deseo, necesidad de saciar su deseos de sexo, jamás van a poder amar a alguien, por eso debes alejarte de ellos a toda costa, jamás intentes darle tu corazón a uno de ellos, solo lograras que te quiten tus alas blancas y dejaras de ser un ángel blanco, me entendiste Kurt—_

_Esa última frase, Burt la dijo en un tono serio, pero Kurt asintió y dijo —si pa, te lo prometo—._

Recordaba esas palabras como si hubieran sido ayer, no hace 4 años, pero, como no estar cerca de Blaine, si era el chico más apuesto que había visto en su vida, i además lo había hecho sentir tan vivo, y deseado. Eso jamás lo había logrado, solo pensar en él lo excitaba, no podía negarlo más, estaba enamorado de Blaine Anderson. Pero eso era malo, le estaba dando su corazón a un ángel oscuro, iba a perder sus alas, no lo podía permitir. Jamás podría defraudara su padre, y mucho menos a su madre. Necesitaba hacer algo, pero ¿Qué? No podía decirle a su padre, lo cambiaría de escuela y ya tenía amigos ahí, no iba a dejarlos así como así, pero Blaine era un peligro para él.

Después de un rato de estar pensado, terminó durmiéndose, soñando con esos ojos color miel- avellana, besándolo, tocándolo y quitándole la ropa lentamente. Basta de pensar que hacer contra esto, por el momento iba a disfrutarlo, luego pensaría que hacer.

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt seguía sin tener respuesta, no quería ir a la escuela y toparse con esos hermosos ojos que lo hipnotizaban, pero no podía hacer nada, así que entró con la cabeza en alto al colegio como siempre, con el ego en alto, pensando en ser mejor que los demás, pero sus pensamientos fueron desvanecidos por el hielo con colorante artificial rojo estrellándose contra su cara y las palabras

—Buenos días marica— _Azimio,_ pensó Kurt

Pero antes de que pudiera reclamar algo alguien lo jaló del brazo y lo metió, a lo que al parecer era el baño.

Sintió como empezaban a enjuagar su cara con una toalla, pero luego sintió algo más pequeño y rasposo por su mejilla, era la lengua de alguien lamiendo el slushi de su cara, él sabía quién era, sabía que tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero no lo hiso, todo lo contrario se quedo ahí, gozando de la excitación que sentía.

Blaine se apartó de su rostro, solo para decirle al oído

—Sabes delicioso amor, si así sabes con slushi sabor a fresa, no puedo imaginar cómo sabrás con chocolate o crema batida por todo tu cuerpo, _todo_— dijo Blaine, con un tono sexy

Kurt sintió como los labios de Blaine se juntaban con los suyos, dándole el beso más dulce del mundo, después se convirtió en un besó apasionado, con deseo y lujuria combinados. En eso Kurt recordó a quién estaba besando, a un ángel oscuro, así que abrió los ojos y se parto empujando a Blaine lejos de él. Blaine, impresionado por el repentino cambio de comportamientos, espero a que Kurt se recuperara un poco, después fue acercándose poco a poco hacia él.

— ¡No te acerques! — Dijo Kurt, todavía confundido por lo que había pasado

—¿Qué sucede lindura? No te gusta cómo te limpio tu hermosa cara de ángel blanco.

—No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar jamás—

—Oh no creo que quieras eso—

—Claro que sí— dijo Kurt dispuesto a salir corriendo de ahí

Blaine lo agarró por la cintura y bajo sus manos a sus nalgas y las apretó, haciendo que Kurt soltara un gemido.

—Más bien creo que quieres que te lleve a mi casa y que te amarré a la cama, para joderte duro y oír tus gritos y suplicas por más, o no quieres eso hermoso, no quieres que te haga mío— Dijo Blaine susurrándole al oído

—No, déjame en paz, yo no te he hecho nada — dijo Kurt, que empezaba a sollozar. Aunque la verdad no sabía por qué decía eso, porque en el fondo, eso es lo que quería.

—Oh, tan inocente ángel blanco, que solo quiere darle su corazón a alguien para tener un "felices para siempre", pero eso no pasa amor, mejor se mi amante y déjame hacerte mío, que dices no quieres eso Kurt, no quieres ir a mi casa y dejar que te folle toda la tarde. —

No sabía que responder a eso, y no sabía si era porque Blaine por primera vez lo había llamado por su nombre o por sí era porque esa era la misión de un ángel blanco o ¿no? Pero después salió de su boca la respuesta que jamás pensó que algún día iba ah dar

—Sí— dijo Kurt en un suspiro

* * *

**Notas finales: Me costó trabajo acabar este capítulo, pero aquí esta, hemos oído mucho de lo que piensa Kurt, pero prometo que en el siguiente capítulo sabremos que piensa Blaine, espero sus reviews ;)**


	5. I will not bow

Mil disculpas, jamás creí tardarme tanto, eh tenido algunos problemas para terminar el capitulo, pero sin más aquí esta, eh intentaré subir uno cada semana, disfruten.

No me pertenece Glee ni ninguno de los personajes mencionados, pertenecen a Fox.

* * *

I will not bow

—Si—

No lo podía creer, era mejor de lo que esperaba, el más hermoso ángel blanco del universo, había aceptado que se lo cogiera en solo dos días, dos largos y calientes días de estar jugando con el, pero Blaine simplemente no podía creerlo, era más fácil y mejor de lo que había pensado.

—Entonces, no perdamos más tiempo hermoso — dijo, lamiendo el oído de Kurt y luego dándole una pequeña mordida que hiso que Kurt se estremeciera

—Pero es día de escuela… Y… em… tenemos… clase… oh Blaine— Logró decir Kurt, que estaba drogado por la esencia masculina de Blaine mientras dejaba lengüetazos por todo su cuello.

—Mmmm.…la aburrida clase de física o tener a un jodidamente hermoso ángel blanco atado a mi cama gimiendo y rogando que me lo coja— Masculló Blaine, dando a entender que definitivamente, iban por la segunda opción.

Además Kurt no estaba en posición para negarse, estaba acorralado contra la pared del baño de su escuela, jadeando y deleitándose con las maravillosas experiencias que le hacía sentir Blaine, con todo eso acumulado no podía pensar claro.

Blaine lo tomo por la muñeca y lo llevo hasta el estacionamiento, lo llevo hasta su coche deportivo rojo, le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Kurt para que entrara, luego cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta para sentarse frente al volante y acelerar a más no poder.

A Blaine le encantaba sentir esa sensación de adrenalina recorriendo por todo su cuerpo cuando manejaba a lo que daba su coche, en eso le llego el recuerdo de la primera vez que había visto al castaño, nunca iba a olvidar la primera vez que vio ese cabello perfectamente peinado, los ojos azul grisáceo más hermosos que existieran en la escuela, la piel de porcelana que era tan suave como una pluma, y ese perfecto y redondo trasero, como adoraba el trasero de Kurt, lo único que quería era darle una mordida o una nalgada, quería que fuera suyo nada más, y con esos pantalones que le quedaban tan ajustados y no dejaban mucho a la imaginación era complicado contenerse de bajarle los pantalones en medio de la clase y follarlo enfrente de todo el salón, jamás olvidaría su primer día en McKinley.

_**Blaine caminaba por los pasillos de su nueva escuela, acababa de ser transferido (más bien expulsado) de Dalton por violar a un ángel blanco siendo él un ángel oscuro, pero, por el amor de Potter, el jodido angelito deseaba ser jodido y roto, pero claro como el no quiso llevárselo a la cama otra vez tenía que aparecer su padre, que al parecer daba una gran dotación de dinero al colegio, que amenazó con dejarle de dar dinero a la escuela si o expulsaban al maldito ángel negro que le había "robado" las alas blancas a su precioso angelito inocente, claro, se notó que no sabe que su "angelito inocente", grita como puta cuando se la están jodiendo por detrás, pensó Blaine, pero bueno no todo era tan malo, pensó Blaine, tendría nuevas víctimas para saciar sus más oscuras y excitantes fantasía, después de dar unas vueltas por la escuela para familiarizarse con el edificio y los ángeles blancos que estudiaban ahí, decidió al fin entrar a una de sus clases, esperaba encontrarse con un salón aburrido y gris con un profesor que solo estaba ahí para ganar algo con que llenarse el estomagó sin preocuparse de que tenía al "futuro" de estados unidos prestándole atención, pero no lo que encontró entrando al aula fueron los ojos azul-grisáceos más hermosos y vivos que había visto en la vida, después vio al chico sentado de pies a cabeza, Blaine lo estaba desnudando con la mirada, tenía un cabello Cataño perfectamente arreglado, sus labios eran rosas y carnoso como para ser de un chico, lo único que quería era ir tener eso labios en los suyos en ese mismo instante, después se percato de sus manos, tenía dedos largos, como de pianista y su piel era tan blanca, como de porcelana, se veía tan suave y tan… marcable. Después de que el profesor lo presentará fue directo a sentarse junto al chico que, en ese momento estaba cien por ciento seguro de dos cosas; 1)Era un ángel blanco y 2) era gay. Ningún hetero usaba tantas capas de ropa y una bufanda de seda alrededor del cuello. Definitivamente se dio cuenta que cuando se sentó el chico de a lado se tensó y estaba dispuesto a cambiar de lugar en ese preciso instante, pero definitivamente Blaine Anderson no iba a dejar que ese hermoso tesoro tan delicado se le escapara de las manos (o la cama) así que después de sujetarlo y decirle una cuantas que sabía que haría ceder al angelito logró que se quedara a su lado. Decidió que ese día quería llegar lejos, a primera base con él, a pesar de conocerlo después de solo unos cuantos minutos, así que empezó a acariciar su entrepierna y a tocar la curva de su espalda, su piel era tan suave, era como si estuviera tocando seda, jamás pensó que un chico tuviera la piel tan increíblemente cuidada, pero como había dicho antes, normalmente no mimaba tan pronto al chico que quería que fuera su próxima víctima, esperaba una par de semanas, pero como había dicho, este era un caso especial, muy especial. Obviamente no se conformaría con eso así que después de que todo el mundo saliera, y se quedará solo con el hermosísimo ángel blanco, ahí fue cuando empezó a sentir como algo en su pecho golpeaba, algo que pensaba que se había muerto desde hace 3 años, sintió como empezaba a latir su corazón. Se acercó con cuidado y después de una pequeña discusión (la cual le pareció a Blaine innecesaria) y se abalanzó contra él pegándolo contra la pared. Mmmm., sus labios sabían tan jodidamente bien, como a sandía, prefería morir por falta de oxígeno que dejar de besar esos carnosos y rosados Después de varios besos apasionados y toqueteos se despego de Kurt y se alejó del salón, no sin antes darle a entender que tarde o temprano terminaría en su cama, gimiendo su nombre, o si, Blaine jamás olvidaría su primer día en McKinley. **_

Blaine sabía que Kurt era especial, y no solo por su modo tan peculiar de vestir o de menear su perfecto trasero cuando caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, o incluso por la forma tan inocente y a la vez intoxicante que tenía de besar, cuando estaba con él sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, cosa que no había pasado con ninguno de sus otros amantes, y eso era decir mucho ya que había estado con más de 100 ángeles blancos distintos, 108 paras ser exactos, era reconocido por obtener la mayor cantidad de alas que ningún otro ángel oscuro haya tenido a su corta edad, pero aún así con todos esos "honores" no era feliz todavía recordaba cuando tenía 13 años, cuando el ya sabía todo lo relacionado con el sexo y sabía en qué consistían las violaciones y el abuso, y como creyó que él nunca haría eso, que cuando él quisiera perder la virginidad sería con una persona especial, que lo amará, y que conociera de un tiempo, no se tiraría al primero que se le cruzara, todavía piensa en ese día en que su padre le dijo que era un ángel oscuro.

_**Blaine estaba sentado en su cama, leyendo alguna revistas, a pesar de ser su cumpleaños número 14 sus padres iban a ir a una comida que organizaron en el trabajo de su padre, ha la cual obviamente no había sido invitado. En ese momento su padre entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás del dijo:**_

—_**Blaine tenemos que hablar— dijo su padre con tono serio**_

— _**¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Blaine un poco preocupado**_

_** —Necesito que sepas que tú no eres como los demás niños Blaine, y como ya tienes 14 años necesitas saberlo —**_

—_**A que te refieres con diferente—**_

—_**Mira Blaine, me refiero a que tu eres un ángel, un ángel oscuro, es una persona que tiene que recolectar alas de ángel blanco para seguir viviendo, eso implica tener sexo con ello, no importa si después no los quieres volverá ver, y no importa si son hombres o mujeres, pero tienes que conseguir la mayor cantidad de ellas como sea posible, no interés si ellos están de acuerdo con ello o no, tienes que conseguirlas a como sea lugar, eres más fuerte que ellos eso te ayudará a retenerlos por lo que tu desees, entendido—**_

_**Blaine se sentía en shock, no quería hacer eso, no quería utilizar a nadie como juguete sexual, el jamás podría arrebatarle sus alas blancas a ningún ángel blanco, era demasiado cruel y luego desecharlo como basura jamás haría eso, jamás.**_

_**Sin embargo el solo asintió a su padre**_

_** —Perfecto, ahora me tengo que ir a la comida por que ya se hiso tarde, llegamos mañana en la mañana, adiós Blaine— dijo su padre cerrando la puerta de su habitación y dejándolo ahí solo, con la peor vida que el pudo haber deseado.**_

_**Después de un par de minutos de estar serio y tranquilo en su cama sentado con las rodillas en el pecho, soltó un grito espantoso, empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, todas su ideas románticas, sus sueños de encontrar a una persona que amar y que lo amara de regreso se habían desvanecido, ya no tenía razón para vivir.**_

_**Saco una navaja que le había regalado su abuelo hace dos años de su mesita de noche y se dirigió al baño de la planta de abajo, agarró la navaja con la mano derecha y se corto la vena de su muñeca izquierda, sentía como la sangre brotaba sin control, jamás pensó que moriría así pero, ya no le quedaba nada, no quería usar a las personas, a sus padres no le importaba si estuviera bien, no tenía amigos solo porque era gay, entonces ¿para qué vivir?**_

_**Estuvo tirando en el suelo un rato mientras sentía como la vida se le iba de pecho, pero de pronto sintió que unos hermoso ojos azules le miraban con alegría, y unos lindos labios se posaban en su mejilla dándole un beso de amistad, y decía "todavía te espero". **_

_**Blaine tomo un cacho de tela rasgando su playera y amarrándosela en la vena de la mano izquierda. No recuerda de dónde sacó fuerzas para llegar al hospital que estaba a una cuadra de su casa, tampoco de cuando entró y que lo atendieran pero se salvó gracias a la más hermosa creatura jamás hubiera visto.**_

Si, Blaine recordaba la promesa que se hiso un día después de su intento de suicidio, iba a encontrar a ese chico, a como fuera lugar y lo iba a ser suyo, no lo compartiría con nadie. Mientras tanto se divertiría con este hermoso chico. Seguía sin poder creer tenía a alguien virgen en su coche dispuesto a acostarse con él, iba a ser divertido, normalmente se cogía a una ángel, le quitaba sus alas y lo votaba, pero con este no, oh no, iba a gozar juagar con él hasta que se cansará, eh iba a probar algo nuevo, lo iba a ser exclusivamente para él, le iba a enseñar cómo le gustaba que se la mamaran y le iba a enseñar a aguantar todas y cada unas de sus más perversas fantasías, si ese ángel blanco iba a ser una de sus más gratas y exquisitas experiencias.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, y otra vez mil disculpas por la tardanza.


	6. Every time We Touch

**Notas iniciales: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, se que prometí subir una vez a la semana pero con las fiestas tuve mucho que arregla ya que tengo una vida ocupada, gracias por todos los mensajes que me dejan, me ayudan a escribir a seguir esta historia.**

**Tengo un nuevo modo de emplear los diálogos ya que pienso que así sería más fácil disfrutar la lectura, ahora están entre comillas. Bueno aquí ya empieza el raiting M, asó que si esto les incomoda no lo lean, ya que este fic no es dulce ni tierno, en los próximos capítulos habrá depresión, enojo, sexo consensual, pero sin adelantarles más les dejo al fin leer el sexto capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

Every Time We Touch

Kurt estaba que se moría de los nervios, que diablos estaba haciendo ahí, en el coche de un chico directo a su casa para saciar su sucia mente, se sentía como un cordero que iba para el matadero, no quería perder su virginidad con él y menos sus alas, no lo había pensado así, claro el es un ángel negro y solo se lo va a joder para poder robar sus preciadas alza blancas, no podía pasarle eso, su padre iba a decepcionarse de él y no podría presentarse con su padre después de ser usado de manera sexual y dejarse arrebatar lo más apreciado de un ángel blanco, tal vez si no estaba muy lejos podría escapar, no era capaz de saltar del auto, pero tal vez, solo tal vez solo perdería su virginidad.

"Falta mucho para llegar a tu casa" preguntó Kurt, esperanzado que la respuesta fuera no, pero para ser sinceros estaba en la carretera, a menos que Blaine viva en una casa en el bosque "Mmm, veo que estamos impacientes, tendrás esos ojitos inocentes pero eres una puta de primera o me equivocó" dijo el moreno con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro "No soy ninguna puta, no vuelvas a llamarme así" bufó Kurt, enojadísimo porque no soportaba que le llamaran por eso jodido apodo. "Ya veo, bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta, si ya que vivo en Westerville falta todavía una media hora",

Kurt se sostuvo a responder, mejor intentaría armar un plan para ingeniárselas de llegar de Westerville a Lima, sin auto y a mitad de la noche, después de haber estado con un ángel oscuro.

No puedo nunca haberlo planeado mejor, Blaine estaba extraordinariamente complacido de tener a su ángel blanco, no podía esperar a llegar a casa y empezar a entrenarlo, si se podía decir así, estaba casi seguro que Kurt ni siquiera se había masturbado en su vida, con esa carita tan pura e inocente, pobre no sabía con quien se había metido, el era Blaine Anderson el más poderoso de todos los ángeles negros, esto iba a ser fantástico, pero por alguna razón sentía que debía tratar asa hermoso tesoro con amor y ternura, eso ojos tan cambiantes hacía que su corazón se acelerara y se sintiera como la persona que era antes de saber que era un ángel oscuro pero bueno ahí estaba, con esa _extraordinaria_ vida que le había heredado su padre.

Cuando al fin llegaron a casa de Blaine los dos estaba llenos de ansias, uno porque iba a follar al más hermoso chico que jamás hubiera visto y le otro viendo por donde escapar.

Cuando vio su casa por adentró, Kurt apenas podía respirar, sentía como soltaba un pequeño gemido de asombro "Muy lindo sonido hermoso, pero ni siquiera hemos llegado al cuarto y ya vas a tener un orgasmo", Kurt no prestó atención al comentario de Blaine, y siguió admirando la majestuosa casa, su araña colgando del techo, sus paredes perfectamente tapizadas, la alfombra de terciopelo rojo, todo era hermoso. Sintió como una mano se entrelazaba en la suya y lo guiaba escaleras arriba. Entro al cuarto de Blaine y vio como era incluso más grande que el comedor y la cocina de su casa juntos, en el centro había una cama King-size con edredón café y cojines a juego, los muebles eran todos negros, había un gran armario, una pantalla plana inmensa y estantes repletos de cd's, libros y ¿_trofeos de coro?_ Jamás creyó que a Anderson le gustara cantar y además que cantase bien, tal vez en otras circunstancias pudiesen haber sido amigos. Pero no ahí estaba él, listo para perder su virginidad con un completo extraño, (que se hubieran besado más de 2 veces no contaban como conocido).

Blaine veía fascinado como Kurt, tomaba su tiempo para analizar su habitación, era simplemente perfecto, iba moldear ese hermoso cuerpo a su manera, iba hacer que ese lindo culito aguantara todo lo Blaine quisiera, pero se recordó que tendría que ir despacio, ya que estaba seguro que apenas se quitara la ropa, Kurt se desmallaría así que iría a paso lento, claro si se lo permitía su cuerpo, además no tenía que olvidar el paso más importante, la razón por la que hacía esto, el par de alas de el ángel blanco.

"Por mucho que me guste verte parado soltando gemidos de admiración, creo que sería mejor que te sentaras en la cama" Kurt salió de su transe e hizo lo que ordenó Blaine, sentándose una de las esquinas de las inmensa cama. Blaine se sentó a su lado "Mira estoy cien por ciento seguro de que eres completamente virgen, y normalmente me vale madres eso y me cojo a cualquiera que se me antoje, pero tu perfecto y redondo trasero se merece algo mejor, así ¿Qué te parece un trato para perder tu virginidad si quiera de una forma _decente_ si se podría decir así?" Kurt se quedo pasmado, no sabía que responder, a pesar de su insensibles palabra le habría querido decir que, de algún modo, el era _¿especial?_ "Mira de que yo estrenare tu cuerpo eso es cierto, pero te pro pongo ir lo más despacio que mi cuerpo me lo permita, y doy por hecho que ni siquiera te has masturbado ni una sola vez ¿o me equivoco?" "No" respondió Kurt en apenas un hilo de voz, teniendo las mejillas rojas, ya que no se sentía cómodo hablando de este tema con Blaine "Lo sabía, en fin" Blaine se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro "Mira te iré preparando, así que hoy no tendremos sexo oficialmente" Kurt soltó un suspiro "pero, tarde o temprano lo haremos y te guste o no yo seré tu primero, ¿es un trató?". Que hacer, Kurt tenía la idea romántica de tener su primera vez con alguien que conociera de tiempo, que lo amara, que lo respetara u tuviera plana confianza en él, no con alguien que sabía perfectamente que solo lo utilizaría y lo votaría, pero Blaine era sexy, extremadamente sexy, y toda esa situación era extremadamente arriesgada eh inconscientemente fascínate y excitante, además la parte racional de su cerebro ya había muerto así que solo le quedaba responder una cosa "si, acepto tu trato" Blaine le extendió la mano con una sonrisa satisfactoria y llena de lujuria, "genial, mi propia zorra personalizada" dijo provocando una bien merecida cachetada por parte de Kurt "!NO se te ocurra a volverme a decir así Anderson, no soy tu zorra, solo acepte esto porque al parecer NO TENGO OTRA MALTIDITA OPCIÓN" Blaine mejor se quedó callado, ya que perecía que lo iban a matar en ese preciso instante, al parecer él no estaba totalmente en control de la situación y Kurt se veía muy inocente pero, al parecer tenía su lado…_salvaje,_ eso era interesante. "de acuerdo no eres mi zorra, pero en cualquier caso tenía la opción de retractarte y te hubiera dejado en paz" _hasta cree_, pensó Blaine, lo más probable es que si le hubiera dicho que no, le hubiera insistido hasta la muerte, no hubiera dejado partir a una presa tan exquisita, pero al parecer Kurt seguía siendo una inocente palomita, "Enserio?" dijo Kurt pesando que era una pregunta demasiado tonta y esperanzada, "Si" _no _"Pero ya aceptaste así que no hay marcha atrás hermoso" Kurt bufó en respuesta ya que se puedo haber salido de ese lió.

"Entonces comencemos con tu primera lección de sexo, mi querido ángel" dijo Blaine después de un rato que pasaron en silencio "Ahora?" preguntó Kurt que después de haber lanzado la pregunta razonó que era algo estúpida "Obvio, no te traje aquí para que vieras donde vivo, además quiero follarte lo antes posible, pero eres demasiado delicado y no quiero romperte a la primera, así que empecemos con algunas preguntas, de acuerdo?" Kurt solo asintió "Perfecto, bien ya establecimos que ni siquiera te has masturbado así que, alguna vez otro hombre te ah visto sin ropa?" Kurt podía mentir, pero sabía que eso solo conduciría a más preguntas vergonzosa así que decidió decir simplemente la verdad "No" "Me lo imagine de ti" dijo Blaine como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo "Pues bueno, lindura vamos a cambiar eso en este mismo momento, ya que siempre que estemos a solas quiero que estés completamente desnudo, y creo que esa regla se aplica hoy" Kurt tomó un momento para procesar sus palabras, desnudó, frente a Blaine, sabía que si iban a tener sexo tenía que estar sin su ropa, pero como dijo que no lo tendría oficialmente hoy, pensó que tal vez estaría vestido todo el tiempo con él "Bueno estoy esperando, quiere ver esa hermosa piel pálida sin que nada me estorbe" Lo dudo un poco pero, Kurt empezó a desabotonar su suéter y luego cayó al piso, después siguiéndole su camisa y sus pantalones ajustados. Se quedo así un rato no sabiendo exactamente qué hacer. Blaine caminó hacia él y le susurró al oído "Creo que te dije que te quería completamente desnudo, eso incluye que quiero ver tu miembro" antes de que pudiera responder Blaine jaló sus bóxer levándolos hasta el junto con su demás ropa, "Acuéstate boca arriba en la cama cariño," Kurt siguió sus ordenes y se recostó con la cabeza en las almohadas "Abre tus piernas bebe, no vamos a poder hacer nada si estas de mojigato" Kurt dudó pero hiso lo que Blaine le dijo, sentía como sus mejillas tomaban un color carmín, pero no podía ya hacer nada, estaba en esto, hasta el final. Después de un par de minutos de estarlo examinando Blaine dio su siguiente orden "tócate".

Eso lo tomó de sorpresa "¿Perdón?"

"Tócate, quiero ver cómo te masturbas" Blaine estaba ansioso de ver la cara de Kurt llegar al éxtasis "Tienes que aprender a estar cómodo con tu cuerpo, y que mejor manera de adaptarte a él así que delante, quiero verte"

Kurt sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo pero masturbarse, _enfrente de Blaine, _lo hacía sentirse demasiado expuesto y vulnerable, sabia como hacerlo aunque nunca lo había hecho antes, todos los chicos de su edad lo hacían verdad, que tan malo podría ser.

Con manos temblorosas tomo su semierección ya que, quisiera o no toda esta situación lo encendía, empezó a subir y bajar su mano poco, disfrutando la sensación de su mano dándole placer

"Más rápido" ordeno Blaine, diablos, este ángel virgen le estaba dando un gran espectáculo, la forma en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y su labios ligeramente separados deban pequeños jadeos era caliente, sentía como sus pantalones se hacían incómodamente apretados.

Como era posible que nunca hubiera hecho esto antes, era a mejor sensación de mundo, cada vez aceleraba más sintiendo como una sensación cálida se formaba debajo de su abdomen y lo hacía sudar, dejando escapar pequeños jadeos y suspiros de sus labios, a la miera que Blaine lo estuviera viendo era la mejor sensación del mundo y no iba reprimir ningún ruido que saliera de su boca esta era la mejor sensación en el mundo.

Justo cuando pensó que no podía tener más placer Blaine lo sorprendió de nuevo con sus palabras

"Que te parece si aumentamos un poco de nivel, ahora que estas gozando de nuevas experiencias"

No supo de donde saco la fuerza para solo mover la cabeza afirmativamente, ya que con su mano subiendo y bajando por su erección o podía pensar racionalmente.

"Perfecto ahora voy a poner un poco de lubricante en tus dedos y vas a introducir un dedo en tu apretada y rosada entrada" Con toda esa situación en frente del tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para levantarse y buscar el lubricante en un cajón del cajón, después tomo una de las manos de Kurt y derramo una generosa cantidad en sus dedos "Listo ahora empieza con uno te diré cuando avances de nivel"

Kurt dudo un segundo, no estaba 100% seguro de esto pero que otra elección le quedaba, calentó un poco el líquido con las yemas de sus dedos y presiono su dedo índice en su entrada, dolía pero a la vez se sentía increíble, no dejaba de bombear su pene y su cuando su dedo logró pasar el primer anillo de músculos sintió como el pacer lo empezaba a tomar dejándolo agotado pero a la vez en un pacifico estado

"Hermoso, ahora quiero que lo metas y saques despacio de tu entrada pero iras aumentando la velocidad"

Empezó poco a poco a meter y sacar su dedo de su cuerpo pero cuando sintió que ya no era suficiente lo empezó hacer más rápido, oyó como Blaine le decía que introdujera un segundo dedo y así lo hiso, sintiendo como las olas de placer chocaba, en su cuerpo, sentía que no iba aguantar mucho más así que empezó a mover su miembro de arriba abajo más rápido sintiendo como estaba a punto de correrse, no falto mucho más para que llegará al borde y gritara de liberación. Dejando escapar un _"ooohhh_" de sus labios formando un círculo perfecto.

Blaine jamás había visto algo tan excitante, ver la perfecta boca de Kurt soltar un grito de liberación absoluta era lo mejor del mundo, jamás se cansaría de ver correrse a Kurt, ya que ese había sido uno de los mejores ruidos que hubiera salido de su boca

Después de ese gran alivio, quedo completamente adormilado, era la primera vez que se masturbaba y sentía como sus parpados se hacía más pesado y su cuerpo se relajaba en la cómoda cama de Blaine, _Blaine!, _no podía dormir en su cama, quedaría totalmente a su merced, sin contar que estaba desnudo en frente del, pero estaba tan cómodo que no pudo dejar que el sueño lo tomara y lo invadiera por completo.

Blaine no podía creerlo ese ángel se había dormido en su cama, si no estuviera consiente que este eran un caso muy especial no lo hubiera dejado, lo correría de su casa antes de que eso pasara, pero se veía tan tranquilo e inocente, con los labios un poco separados y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que no tenía razón para despertarlo, ya que era tan hermosos así. Después de un rato de mirar dormir a Kurt desnudo en su cama, se percató de su pequeño problema en sus pantalones, no podía quedarse así todo el día y masturbarse no era un opción no quería despertar a Kurt con sus gemidos así que se levantó y se dispuso a darse una ducha de agua fría.

Saliendo de bañarse se amarro una toalla a la cintura y cuando salió del baños se dio cuenta que Kurt seguía dormido pero estaba temblando, y con razón ya era tarde y la temperatura había bajado, así que con cuidado deshizo la cama y acostó a Kurt dentro de ella, jamás creyó que pudiera dormir tanto, pero él también había terminado cansado su primera vez así que se puso unos boxers limpios y se acostó a su lado abrazándolo por la cintura, sin importarle que pudiera decir el castaño en la mañana cuando se diera cuenta que había pasado

**Sé que, me tarde años en subir este capítulo, intentaré no tardarme tanto la próxima, besos.**


	7. Chapter 7: Who I'm Living Fot

**Lo siento mil veces, sé que me tarde años en subir el capitulo, al final del capítulo viene una nota MUY importante espero que a lean.**

Who I´m living for?

A la mañana siguiente, el solo apenas se asomaba por la ventana del cuarto del Blaine, eran las 7 a.m. era la mañana del sábado, y todo estaba en total silencio en la mansión donde ayer había un castaños explorando por primera vez su cuerpo.

Kurt estaba cómodo, muy cómodo y extremadamente relajado, no se había sentido así desde hace mucho tiempo, entre el bullying constantemente en la escuela, las peleas contra Rachel para los solos en Glee club y ahora su nuevo acosador tras de él, era muy difícil encontrar un momento para relajarse y ser, simplemente feliz. Pero ahora estaba tibio, calmado relajado, sin temor, en los brazos de… _Blaine_, su primer reacción fue salir de su abrazo pero lo sostenía fuertemente de la cintura y no lo dejaba irse _"Genial" _pensó Kurt, ahora tendría que ver cómo salir de los protectores brazos del moreno sin despertarlo, agarrar su ropa y ver como hacía par regresar a su casa. Con cuidado agarró la almohada que estaba en el piso a la orilla de la cama y la coloco en los brazos de Blaine mientras cambiaba su cuerpo desnudo con esta. Logrando salirse de la cama casi cayéndose, empezó a buscar sus ropas regadas por toda la habitación, primero sus boxers, luego pantalón, camiseta, camisa, empezó a buscar su suéter ya que ahí estaba su teléfono, y si tenía suficiente surte y su celular estaba con algo de batería podría llamar a su hermanastro Finn para que lo fuera a buscar, claro no en la casa de Blaine, pero, creyó haber visto una gasolinera por el paso de la carretera de Lima a Westerville.

Cuando al fin dio con el dichoso suéter busco en los bolsillos su celular pero "_extraordinariamente, por obra del destino",_ no estaba, sabía que Blaine no temía a decir nada, y era un ángel negro, así que no era absolutamente respetuoso pero, no creyó que tuviera el desacato de tomar su celular y esconderlo, que va, no quería husmear entre las cosas de Blaine, pero no podía quedarse sin celular hasta que se le diera la gana devolvérselo, si ese era el caso. Empezó a buscar en el escritorio, en el armario, en las cómodas, hasta en los gabinetes del baño, pero absolutamente nada. Fue al muebles de al lado de la cama donde había tres cajones en cada uno de ellos. Empezó con el de su lado de la cama **"**_No, no es mi lado, esa era la última vez que duermo con él en esta precisa cama" _si eso estaba totalmente decidido Kurt Hummel no iba a volver adormir en esa cama, sabía que iba a ver más _encuentros_, pero iba a regresar a su casa. Hoy tenía suerte ya que su papa, Burt y su madrastra, Carole, habían ido a D.C. por asuntos del trabajo de congresista de Burt, así que nadie debía enterarse, claro tenía que hablar con fin primero.

Siguió buscando entre los cajones del mueble pero no encontró nada, intentando no hacer ruido con sus pisadas fue al par de su mueble del lado donde Blaine seguía profundamente dormido, habría el primer cajón y e hiso una mueca cuando vio lo que estaba adentro, hubiera dicho que no le impresionaba por la reputación que tenía Blaine, pero se estaría engañando a sí mismo. Ahí vio mínimo una 20 bolsas con un polvo blanco, que podría jurar que era droga, además al lado una botella a medias de Whisky, decidió ignóralo, y siguió buscando en el cajón de abajo

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo" la vos del pelinegro hizo saltar a Kurt de su búsqueda, "

"Jamás creí que un inocente ángel blanco como tu husmeara en casa ajenas, en especial de alguien que podría quitarte tus preciadas alas y tirarte a un barranco"

Esas palabras hicieron a Kurt querer llorar, _"no, no puede hacer eso, dijo que solo quería sexo, no puede hacerme eso, no puede ser tan cruel"_

"No me puedes hacer eso" Dijo el ojiazul en apenas un susurro, "claro que puedo, pero no aún, todavía tienes un trato que cumplir, y no eh aprovechado todos tus atributos todavía, así que, por el momento estas a salvo".

"_Si claro, a salvó,_ con cuidado Kurt se levanto del piso donde había terminado después de la repentina acusación del moreno. "Bueno y a todo esto que hacías revisando mis cosas personales" pregunto Blaine levantándose de la cama y poniéndose unos boxers y una playera. "

"Eso dímelo tú, que tomaste mi celular de mi ropa sin siquiera preguntar" respondió Kurt con su mejor tono de enfado.

"Mira, no me reproches nada que 1) estas en mi casa, 2) yo hago lo que se me pega la regalada gana y 3) Tu eres mi, puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera, al igual que obtener de ti lo que sea, además yo no sé dónde está tu estúpido celular" Dijo poniéndose el resto de su ropa

"Pues yo tampoco, y tomando en cuenta que tu y yo somos los únicos aquí, no hay manera de que haya desaparecido"

"Eso no es mi problema, si lo encuentro te lo devuelvo, ahora vámonos que no creo que quieras quedarte toda la tarde"

"No definidamente no"

De ahí los dos salieron de la casa vestidos en sus ropas de ayer y se dirigieron al coche de Blaine para ir de regreso a Lima.

A la mitad del camino, Kurt, sin querer, empezó a preguntarse porque Blaine se drogaba, tomar era más _razonable_, ya que era adolecentes e incluso el llegaba a tomar uno o dos tragos en las fiesta de New Directions

Pero drogarse ya era llegar a un pasó mayor. Era arruinarse la vida por completo, no podría creer eso, Blaine Anderson era quien se podría decir que tiene todo lo que alguien como él necesita, "_es totalmente rico,_ _puede comprar todo lo que quiera, además que es absolutamente atractivo, con esos ojos tan profundo de color miel, esos brazos tan bien torneados, esos risos negros que lo hacen ver tan salvaje a veces pero a la vez dulce, y sus labios tan… no basta deja de pensar en eso, no le importan en lo absoluto solo te quiere de juguete sexual, y lo más probable es que esto acabe de dos maneras, que nunca acabe o que acabe muerto si es que no hago algo"_

Pensó Kurt, si era cierto que le gustaba Blaine Anderson pero no podría dejar segarse por eso, tenía que encontrar un modo de salir de esto antes de que todo se pusiera feo, no podría bajar la guardia por un ángel que solo lo usaba como juguete, tampoco se podía preocupar por él, pero muy en el fondo sabia que le importaba demasiado para ser sano, ya que no quería que el acabara herido o muerto por causa de sus adicciones.

El camino de Westerville a Lima fue silencioso según Blaine, pensaba en que iba estar lleno de discusiones u bromas que harían enojar al castaño, pero se veía perdido en sus pensamientos como si algo le preocupara. El también había tenido duda acerca que si había encontrado los polvos que guardaba o la botella, pues solo lo vio abriendo el segundo cajón de su mueble, pero qué diablos importaba eso, no importaba l que Kurt pensará de él, ya le había hecho prometer que iba a tener su primera vez y eso era lo único que quería de ese ángel blanco, claro además las alas para complacer a su padre, el seguiría buscando el rastro del pequeño niño que lo había salvado, claro que ya en estos momentos definitivamente ya no iba a ser un niño, iba ser de su edad, tal vez un año menor, pero lo iba reconocer a como fuera lugar y lo iba a ser suyo, totalmente suyo,

Llegando Lima, el castaño le pidió a Blaine que pasaran a McKinley para recoger su navegador que había quedado ahí desde el viernes, ya que se podría decir que fue secuestrado.

Kurt bajo del vehículo del moreno, antes de que este pudiera llegar a abrirle la puerta

"No tienes que ser un _caballero_ con migo sabes"

"Pensé que eras independiente, pero esto es ser un perra" dijo que el pelinegro ya que había quedado en ridículo, sabía que no era la mejor persona del mundo pero como ya había dicho antes ese ángel era especial, seguía sin saber porque pero no quería ser un total cretino con él, pero al parecer Kurt tenía otra idea

"Llámame como quieras pero no necesito de tus atenciones, al fin y al cabo ni que te importara" Respondió el castaño con un aire de tristeza, pero tan bien disimulado que el pelinegro no lo percató

"Definitivamente me importas, necesito que estés sano para que es maravilloso cuerpo que tienes se mantenga, no pienso perder la oportunidad de tener ese trasero al alcance de mis manos" dijo Blaine, enfatizando la última parte con una nalgada en el trasero envuelto con jeans ajustados de Kurt, al cual le sacó un pequeño quejido

"Tienes que aprender a cuidar tus mano no puedes estar haciendo eso en público, estamos en Ohio no lo olvides,"

"Y que, eres mío puedo hacer contigo lo que se me antoje en donde sea" dijo Blaine como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Hiso soltar un gruñido a Kurt pero nada más, sabía que si seguía esa discusión no iba a terminar bien.

Al llegar a su navegador Kurt subió y prendió el motor, pero antes de irse Blaine toco su ventana, en la cual el cristal fue deslizado hacia abajo por Kurt.

"Ahora dulzura, siempre que te vayas te voy a dar una pequeña tarea que espero que cumplas hasta tu próxima lección, ¿de acurdo?" Kurt solo asintió,

"bien, ahora vas a masturbarte todos los días, si quieres también usar tus dedos puedes hacerlo, yo te aconsejaría que sí ya que así será más fácil que te acostumbres y no te duela tanto cuando sea el gran día" Eso hizo que el ojiazul se pusiera del color de un tomate "esos es todo, que te vaya bien cariño"

Kurt se quedó sin palabras después de eso, _"como diablos puedo decir eso como si solo me estuviera pidiendo un abrazo, definitivamente no tiene vergüenza"_

"A y algo más, intenta traer menos ropa para la próxima"

Y con eso Blaine Anderson salió de su vista.

Al llegar a su casa, bajo de su navegador y fue directo a su cuarto, no había nadie ya que el auto de Finn no estaba y su padre seguía en D.C. Al igual que Carole, fue directo a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama, sin pensar en nada solo en lo sucio y usado que se sentía, pero sobre todo se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan débil y no poderle poner un alto Blaine, además de sentir pena de él estaba siendo su puta, no sabía cómo había caído tan bajo y lo peor es que no sabía cómo remediarlo.

Al siguiente lunes en McKinley, Kurt camino a su locker lo más rápido que pudo, no quería encontrarse con el moreno por ningún lugar ya que no quería que lo tocara en frente de todo el mundo, ya que además de "_gay"_ las personas iban a decir que era un zorra barata, normalmente no importaba que dijeran de el, pero ahora era diferente, porque ahora era verdad.

Llegando al locker lo primero que noto fue la figura de la chamarra de cuero con los pantalones entallados del mismo color "_genial"_ pensó Kurt con ironía"

"Veo que no esperabas verme a estas horas verdad hermoso"

"No la verdad no, y ya te lo dije, debes estar lejos de mi en la escuela, no quiero que nadie se entere del trato que hiciste" Dijo el castaño en un susurro apenas audible para el moreno

"Para un trato se necesitan dos amor, tu también formas parte de él, una gran y muy importante parte" Se puso detrás de él, y le dio un pequeño estrujo a su trasero para acentuar la ultima parte.

Dejo de sacar sus cuadernos del locker y se volteo a ver Blaine "Mira Anderson, ya te dije que controles tus manos, y más en la escuela"

"Que, sería una vergüenza caminar con una erección por toda la escuela amor"

"_Este tipo, ¿no se avergüenza de nada?" _pensó Kurt sonrojándose_ "_No es eso, es denigrante para mi"

"Intentare controlarme pi pequeño ángel, pero solo vine a decirte que pasaremos más tiempo juntos en la escuela"

"Y porque sería eso, no compartimos ninguna clase" Dijo el castaño esperando lo peor

"Solo una, me acabo de unir el Glee club" dijo Blaine con su sonrisa arrogante

"E-eso es i-i-imposible, deb-es adicionar primero" Dijo Kurt con un notorio temblor en su voz

"Y a lo hice en frente de Mr. Shuester y me acepto, ahora cuidare de ti tesoro"

En eso momento los colores de la cara de Kurt se desvanecieron, el lugar donde era su pequeño pedazo de cielos, con altos y bajos pero su lugar seguro al fin y al cabo, se había derrumbado y solo había agregado u na hora más a su sentencia

**Bueno como les dije lo siento por tardar tanto pero me acostado mucho seguir la historia ya que me va a veces la inspiración y no sé cómo seguir la historia, por eso traigo otra noticia, voy dejar esta historia un tiempo, no voy a subir capítulos, pero NO VOY ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA la terminare definitivamente pero por un tiempo le darle un break para aclarar lo que pasara en un futuro. Además tengo una idea en mente y prometo que cuando acabe ese fic seguiré con este de inmediato. Sin más que decir los dejo, espero sus reviews y gracias por leer mi historia lo aprecio de verdad.**


End file.
